Lucky
Lucky is a teenage witch who is the unofficial leader and one of the three founders of Terrorclan. Character history Lucky grew up alone in Bright City, using her luck powers to steal and gamble. After many years, she was finally caught- by Nemesis. She got to know him and Zap, and the three of them created Terrorclan. Originally, it was just them, then first Time Bomb and later Nyx and Superscope joined. Shortly after the six had become a full team, Little Chaos was found at the entrance to their hideaway. It was mainly Lucky's decision to keep her, although the others mostly agreed. About three years later, the team started disappearing one by one. Lucky was the last one to disappear. Personality Lucky is very mature, but also quite competitive. She absolutely hates losing anything. She is also the unofficial leader of the team, which often puts her at odds with Zap. Lucky tends to come off as cruel and uncaring, but she is actually quite friendly to people she likes. Lucky likes to take charge, and she's pretty good at it. However, the team doesn't always listen to her. Ironically, when they mess up because nobody did what she said, Lucky gets the blame. Powers & Abilities Lucky's main power is the ability to affect luck. This occurs in a variety of ways. She can shoot blue bolts of energy from her hands that knock things off course or move them somewhere else. She can also create what appears to be a floating translucent touchscreen out of thin air and use it to "hack the odds". Somehow this affects the outcome of a situation. Lucky has also been shown to cheat at games and gambles. Her eyes faintly glow blue and she automatically wins, whether by something happening to the other players or by giving her some added advantage. Relationships Lucky and Nemesis Nemesis is the one who knows Lucky the best. He was the first person to ever really talk to her and find out who she was. He can always tell when she's upset, and is always ready to listen. Lucky, Nem, and Zap are like their own little family, and Nem is like Lucky's understanding big brother. She was concerned about the disappearances from the start, but only got really worried when Zap and Nemesis didn't come back. Lucky and Zap As Lucky is the unofficial leader of the team, and Zap doesn't like being bossed around, the girls don't really get along. However, they and Nemesis have known each other for ages and are in reality quite close. They know each others' deepest secrets and really care about each other. They don't tend to show it, because of their conflicting personalities, but they are great friends deep down. Lucky and Little Chaos Lucky is one of the many to fall for Cay's childish charm and really enjoys having her around. In some cases, she is able to calm down simply because she knows Cay hates yelling. She cares about the entire team, but especially for Cay, because she comes off as so vulnerable. Lucky and Instance Lucky and Instance have a complicated past. They came from a broken home and eventually Lucky got up and left, leaving her brother to deal with all their problems. He managed to hunt her down after several months and confronted her about it, to which she replied it was his own fault for staying and that he wasn't her brother anymore. Both seem to resent the other, although they avoid each other as opposed to fighting it out- each is both afraid of losing and of winning. Instance often kept an eye on Lucky in her early life and witnessed the creation of Terrorclan. Lucky is unaware of his membership in the Fallacious Five. Appearance Lucky has a bit of an Egyptian look to her. Her skin is on the dark side, her purple eyes are slightly tilted, and she has thick, dark marks around the far corners. Her ears are pointed, elfin, and pierced. Her purple and black striped hair is in the shape of a horseshoe, a symbol of luck. She has three golden rings around her neck and a four-leaf clover collar. She wears a black shirt with purple cuffs, a dark magenta skirt with an alternating pattern of black upside-down horseshoes symbolizing bad luck and purple right-side-up horseshoes symbolizing good luck. Her right pant leg is purple and her left is black. Her shoes are dark green with curved toes with little yellow balls hanging from them. Category:Characters Category:Terrorclan Members Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Leaders